


Breathing Space

by sageness



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon - TV, Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Space

They weren't talking. They hadn't been talking for three weeks now, ever since that thing with the alien princess chick and the fight about the comparison to Kirk being a _joke_, not something John should fucking bend over backwards to emulate.

It didn't stop them fucking, though. They still kept to their schedule, their three times a week right after dinner, when everyone knew they watched two and a half hours of stupid comedy together and absolutely refused to be in charge of anything, except in case of absolute dire emergency.

At first they really had sprawled out and done nothing but watch back to back episodes of The Simpsons and Family Guy. Then they watched one ep and spent the rest of the time fucking. Now, they were back to two and a quarter hours of television and fifteen minutes of clean, efficient blowjobs.

Or were until four days ago.

Now they were stuck on enforced shore leave. They'd been due, more or less, but after having to kill an entire company of Genii soldiers because they were too stupid to see reason, Elizabeth decided they were next in line, no ifs, ands, or buts.

"So where are you headed?" Rodney asked, once they were finally outside, debriefed and free, the last ones left in the Mountain's semi-enclosed waiting area. An enlisted corpsman had already ferried a van full of other Atlantic personnel down to the Broadmoor, where luxury suites were at their disposal for as long as they wanted them.

John shrugged. "Dunno yet."

"I was thinking of catching a flight to Torontoto visit my sister. Although I suppose I should call and find out if she still lives there."

John gave him a tired chuckle. "That might be a good place to start."

Rodney opened his mouth and shut it again. John sat on the steel bench, looking out over the valley below them. He looked exhausted, but it wasn't physical. It was something in his eyes. Rodney looked out, surveying the view. The sky was blue, the trees were green, and the wind was chillier than they were used to on Atlantis. John didn't say anything else.

Rodney sat down next to him, close enough so their shoulders brushed. John shifted to give him more room, but there wasn't enough space for him to pull away completely.

"Ten to one you're going to twist someone's arm into putting you on a plane to Antarctica."

John turned his head, eyebrow raised, but otherwise impassive. "I wouldn't give you those odds."

"I'm hardly surprised."

John leaned back, crossed his legs, and watched the road for their driver.

"Come with me," Rodney said. "We don't have to go to Toronto. We could go to Fiji for all I care, just"

"You want to spend your vacation on a tiny island in the middle of an enormous ocean?" John said, smirking.

"No." Rodney scowled at him. "I want to spend it with you, doofus."

"But not in Antarctica."

"Hmmm, freezing tundra or anywhere else on the planet," Rodney said, waving a hand at the view before them, "what do you think?"

"What if it was a package deal?" John asked, the slightest hint of a tease in his voice.

Rodney sat back, pushed his shoulder against John's, and waited for the matching push back. After a minute, he turned his head and said, "You'd keep me warm, right?"

John leaned his shoulder in again, and didn't pull back.


End file.
